I chose you
by RiaSternchen
Summary: Not a Pokémon Fic. Caroline and Klaus get into a fight and when they wake up the next morning, everything is different. AU. Contains Klaroline and Steroline Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any other show mentioned throughout the story. It's sad, but true...
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

„Oh my god! I can't believe we're even talking about this!" she shouted, rubbing her temples.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me that he's your ex!" he answered just as loudly, anger flaring in his voice.

"Because, the fact that I dated him like a hundred years ago shouldn't weigh into your decision to hire him as an assistant!" she shot back, gesturing wildly with her hands. He shot her an annoyed look.

"Clearly, because I want my personal assistant to ogle my girlfriend every time she comes to the office!"

"Well, I just love Hayley making heart eyes in your direction every time she sees you, let alone you talk to her," she hissed, "and, yes, I told you so, and, yes, you hired her for the front desk anyway!"

That stopped him for a moment. "Caroline," he started, but she just waved him off.

"I just can't believe you and your double standards. I mean, I stayed, for you!" she told him, angry again, turning away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" he hollered, making her swirl around, glaring at him.

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" she screamed.

For a moment, both of them stared at each other silently, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing.

"Well, if you really wanted to leave, you would have done so," he told her calmly.

"I already had the ticket," she said angrily, "and a future career."  
His voice became as icy as she had ever heard it.

"Sure, love," he whispered, her normally loving pet name sounding like an insult, "but all I had to do was call you and you came crawling back. Maybe you knew your great future was just a dream."

She knew he would regret what he said as soon as his anger faded. But this time he had gone too far. This wasn't like their usual fights.

"We'll never know, will we? But maybe even now a better future lies ahead without you, Klaus," she murmured, turning around and leaving their flat.

He didn't stop her. She didn't look back.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, sunlight filtered through the windows. Stretching, she turned around again in the unfamiliar bed. She remembered checking into a hotel last night, remembered their fight, remembered how angry she had been. Still, it felt far away, like a dream.

She didn't know what she was going to do now. She wouldn't go back to him; of that she was sure. She was Caroline Forbes, and as her mother had always told her: Forbes women do not back down. Still, she had changed her whole life for him, had given up a career in acting to stay with him. And now, six years later, she wasn't sure what to do. Maybe she should have taken that plane when she was nineteen.

Sighing, she opened her eyes, looking around again. The room hadn't seemed so big last night. And the bed sure was comfortable for a hotel. Sitting up, Caroline took in her surroundings. Where was that hideous sofa she had flung her clothes over last night? The room looked much classier than she remembered. Not to mention that the way the room was decorated looked just like she would have done it – maybe with less expensive furniture. Dear god, how much was she paying for this room? How drunk had she been when checking in?

She rubbed her eyes, suddenly realising she wasn't just in her underwear, like she had been when arriving, since she didn't pack anything after their fight. She was wearing a silky rose coloured negligee, something she definitely didn't buy herself.

"What is happening here?" she whispered, slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bed, stepping onto the most heavenly soft rug.

She flinched when she heard a shower start in a room next door. Slowly, she moved towards what seemed to be the bathroom door, trying to open it as quietly as possible.

Peeking inside, she saw a definitely male silhouette standing inside a generous glass shower, his back to her.

"Klaus?" she whispered, but as the man turned around she squealed.

"Hey sweetie, did I wake you?" the guy asked, grinning at her and she stumbled backwards, out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

"Oh god, what have I done?" she whispered to herself, sitting back down on the bed and burying her face in her hands.

* * *

"Caroline?" A male voice shook her out of her misery, and as she looked up Naked Guy was standing before her, a towel around his waist, his hair still wet. "Is everything alright?"

He knew her name. She swallowed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done this!" she told him, tears fighting their way into her eyes.

He laughed, a warm and gentle laugh, before walking over to a closet opposite the bed.

"Done what? Drink that much at the party last night? You're right, but still I love to say: I told you so!"

For a moment she looked at him, confused. "What party?"

He didn't turn around.

"Bonnie's birthday party? Really, Care, how much champagne did you drink?"

"Bonnie who?"

Naked Guy turned around, his face worried. With two long strides he came over, sitting down next to her.

"Caroline, what's the matter with you? Did someone spike your drink?" Softly, he cupped her cheek, staring into her eyes. Her heart began to beat faster. This wasn't right. He was not Klaus. Who was he? And who was Bonnie?

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "can you jog my memory?"

He grinned. "Alright, you are Caroline Forbes," he started jokingly, and she just nodded, "and I am your boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. And yesterday we went to your best friend Bonnie's party that was a charity for rescuing animals or something." Caroline's eyes went wide. This wasn't right.

"And you obviously drank too much and now you are a little hung-over. So, what you're going to do is, you get up, move your little butt into the shower and get ready for work!"

With that, Naked Guy, uh, Stefan, got up, pulling her with him and proceeded rummaging through the closet. Before he turned around again, Caroline hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind herself, taking a breath. This was strange.

 _Author's Notes:_

 _Just a short Prologue. I hope you like it._  
 _Ria_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Okay," she told herself, leaning against the bathroom door, "just breathe, Caroline. Breathe."

She closed her eyes for a moment, the cool wood of the door and the faint smell of shampoo calming her nerves. This was what it must feel like to have a bad drug trip, she decided. Opening her eyes, she looked around. The bathroom was huge, with two sinks and a large tub, as well as the generous shower Stefan had used before. Her boyfriend, Stefan.  
She shook her head and thought about what had happened. There was the vague memory of a party and a silvery dress, but how was that possible? Yesterday, she had been with Klaus and now this new guy already called himself her boyfriend?

Slowly, she unlocked the door and peeked outside.

"Uhm, Stefan?" she called, waiting for a respond.

"Have you showered yet?" came his answer from another room.

"Uhm, not yet, but could you bring me my cell?"

Some seconds passed, and she could hear him rummaging through something, before the blonde came walking through the bedroom door, holding a golden mobile phone in his outstretched hand and looking casual, but hot.

"Seriously, Care, I know you are a media addict, but you need to be on set in about an hour. So, hurry up!" With that, he handed her a phone she had never seen before, before turning around and vanishing again.

Closing the bathroom door once more, she felt the need to take deep breaths again.

This definitely was not her phone. Well, it was the phone she wanted, but she could never convince herself to pay that much money for a mobile. Still, she tapped on the screen and was greeted by a picture of a puppy sitting in front of the sea. Shaking her head, she tapped again. If this was her phone, the code would be the same one she had used her whole life: 9939.

Hesitantly, she put the numbers in, waiting for the phone to stay locked, when the main screen lit up, showing a picture of her and Stefan. She was obviously hugging him from behind, making a face at the camera and he was smiling, his eyes covered by stylish sunglasses. She definitely did not remember taking such a photo. Still, for a second, the memory of a garden and a birthday cake shot through her mind, leaving her confused.

Maybe she had memory loss. Either that, or this was a conspiracy, like in that movie where that one dude wakes up and his whole identity is stolen by another guy. Anyhow, she would have to call Klaus.

Flipping through the phone book of her mobile, she searched for his number – with no luck. There was no trace of Klaus on this phone. Still, he was quite well known artist, so she might find his number on google.

Opening the browser, Caroline typed in Klaus' name, waiting for results.

The page loaded, revealing the first entry: Klaus Mikaelson. Head of the Mikaelson Cooperation, New Orleans.

The Mikaelson Cooperation? Klaus had always detested his father's line of work, refusing to take over the business, especially since the cooperation's mere purpose was buying other businesses which were in trouble and then exploiting the carcasses, as Klaus had so delicately put it when Caroline asked him about it. Leaving the business to his older brother, Elijah, Klaus had made a point of pursuing a career in arts, preferring the life of a 'starving' artist to that of a cooperate slave (his words, not hers). About three years ago he had finally find a type of drawing that actually interested buyers, so, for the last few years they had been living quite comfortably with the money of her job as a day-care worker and his sales.

"Caroline?" Stefan's voice called through the door. "I still don't hear the shower! You've got twenty minutes. Chop Chop!"

Twenty minutes until what? She thought, turning towards the shower and starting it. Hadn't he said something about a set? Frantically, Caroline typed her own name into the search engine, and directly millions of results popped up on the screen. Vaguely she realised that her fingers were trembling as she clicked on a Wikipedia article featuring her name. The top picture was definitely of her, or a twin she didn't know about, smiling into the camera, a microphone standing in front of her. _Caroline Forbes_ , the title read, followed by her description as _American actress, singer and songwriter_. This had to be some kind of joke. Reading through the article, Caroline soon came to the column describing the start of her career.

 _In 2010, Forbes decided to leave her hometown Mystic Falls behind to come to L.A., where she started out with several guest appearances in shows like "The Vampire Chronicles", "How I met your father" and "The Black Hole Theory". In 2011, she was cast in the hit series Glee-venture in the role of Quinn Aubrey, a singing head cheerleader with a questionable attitude. Still, Forbes soon became a darling of the public, and her role was enlarged into a broader storyline in the second season._

For a moment, Caroline stared at the article. 2010. That was when she had bought plane tickets to leave Mystic Falls to go to L.A., before deciding to stay with Klaus. Scrolling through the rest of the article she found a column about "Caroline Forbes" personal life, including a list of boyfriends. There, on the top of the list was Klaus' name, dated as ended in 2010. On the bottom, she spotted the name Stefan Salvatore: Started dating in 2015, no time of break up.

Sliding down to the ground, Caroline felt herself starting to panic. This could not be true. She must be dreaming.

Like a little kid, she tried pinching herself.

"Ouch!" she yelped, before staring at her mobile again.

She couldn't believe it.

She had left Klaus. First the previous evening and now, because of something weird happening, also six years ago.

Everything was different. And she didn't know what to do.

* * *

"You look like hell!" the dark skinned girl sitting in a chair next to her said, looking worried. "Did you have too much champagne last night?"

Caroline merely shook her head.

After sitting on the ground of the bathroom for what felt like hours, Stefan had started banging on the door, making her shower and get dressed, before they drove to what appeared to be her work: The set of a TV show called Glee- venture, and before Caroline knew what happened she had been ushered into a make-up trailer since she had seemingly been twenty minutes late.

In between layers of foundation and rouge, Caroline had googled Stefan. Apparently, he also had a role in the show, playing the male lead who was in a TV relationship with the female main role, a brunette called Rachel Melon who was played by an actress called Elena – that much Caroline had gathered so far.

"Well, it's not like you to be late, Care. Especially since Stefan normally is a stickler for punctuality!" the girl next to her rattled on and Caroline could not help but feel a little annoyed. She had bigger problems than this girl's chitchat. She would have to film something out on set and she didn't even know her lines, let alone the show's story or any of the people's names. While she had always wanted to be an actress, this was definitely not the way she imagined stumbling into it.

"Anyways, Care, please try to concentrate. Our scene is the first to be filmed and I really want to finish quickly," the girl was still talking, and Caroline glanced at her. She was pretty and looked a bit exotic, with a friendly smile, but Caroline guessed she could be quite bitchy if she wanted to.

"You do remember when Elena took take after take last week when we filmed that rehearsal scene and I was on the verge of strangling her!"

Caroline sighed.

"Yes, Bonnie, I'll try my best," she heard herself mumble, surprise clouding her mind. So this was 'her best friend Bonnie', the one with the party Stefan had been talking about? How had she suddenly known the girl's name? Feeling slightly sick, Caroline stepped down from the chair when the make-up artist told her to and followed Bonnie outside. And why did she remember feeling irritated about Elena mucking up every take?

"Oh, shit, Care, what's my first line again?" Bonnie whispered as they walked towards the camera.

"Coach Easter is a maniac," Caroline told her without thinking, stopping in her tracks.

What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

 _A little Update. Please let me know what you think._

 _I will update my other stories soon! Promise!_

 _Ria_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Aaaand, cut!" somebody cried, and everybody visibly relaxed. Relief flooded Caroline as Bonnie nodded appreciatively, walking towards the crew.

"That was really fast. A new record, I think. Well, I'm hungry. Care to join me for a salad, Care?" the woman asked Caroline, who reluctantly started to follow her 'best friend' off set. She was freaking out. Surprisingly, she had suddenly remembered every word of the script needed for the scene, which in turn made her freak out even more. Luckily her character had just realized she was pregnant, so acting all panicked had actually played out quite well in the scene they shot.

However, Caroline still did not understand what was happening to her.

"I- I can't," she told Bonnie, stammering as she searched for a possible reason, and Bonnie gasped.

"Oh yeah, you're finished for the day, right," she nodded, linking her arm with Caroline's, "I forgot. What are you going to do with that much free time?"

Caroline smiled at the other woman's jesting tone, while her heart beat faster. Her afternoon was free? So she might have time to find Klaus.

"Are you spending time with Stefan?" Bonnie chirped, grinning cheekily.

Before Caroline could answer, two arms encircled her from behind and Stefan's head appeared on her shoulder.

"Who's spending time with me?" he inquired good- naturedly, and Caroline felt his breath hot on her face as he softly kissed her under her ear.

Bonnie laughed and took a step to the side. "How come you always appear when I try to tease out juicy details from Care?" she chuckled and Stefan grinned at her.

"I'm psychic. As soon as you start talking about me, my Stefan-senses start to tingle!"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the bad Spiderman innuendo, softly slapping his hands stroking her waist.

"Psychic, alright. That's what you call creepily walking behind your girlfriend and her best friend, waiting for an opportunity to bud in!" she laughed, turning around. As soon as she realized what she had said Caroline froze, staring at Stefan, whose face was mere inches from hers now. He smiled at her, his hands now on her back, pressing her closer.

"Well, I'm a gentleman. I couldn't well interrupt when you were engaged in conversation!"

With that he leaned in closer, kissing a surprised Caroline on the lips.

"However, I did not understand everything you two said," Stefan continued as he broke away, grinning, "So- what were you talking about?" His words were almost a whisper against Caroline's lips and she could still feel his mouth tingling on them. She swallowed and carefully pushed him a littler further away.

"Bonnie was merely asking whether we would spend the afternoon together, seeing as I'm free as a bird now," she told him, and his face fell.

"I'd love that, babe, but I still have multiple scenes to shoot before I can go," he told her, regret audible in his voice. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief, taking a step back from him.

"Well, I'll survive, I guess. Maybe," she started, and thought about a way to be able to meet Klaus, "maybe I'll do a little shopping," she suggested, quickly adding "disguised, of course," when she saw the others' faces.

"Right, you should really try to look unsuspicious," Bonnie agreed, laughing. "Last time we went shopping we didn't get to more than one store because of the fans!"

"Or you could finally take some bodyguards with you!" Stefan proposed, but Caroline merely rolled her eyes.

"Nobody wants to kill me, Stefan, so I'm quite capable of going shopping without your Bodyguard Sampson!"

Stefan did not look too happy, but seemed to know better than to argue with her. He leaned down again to kiss her and Caroline felt guilty as her traitorous heart started beating a little faster.

"Have fun then," he murmured, and she smiled.

"I will," she told him, while yet again guilt crept up her chest since she was planning to meet another man.

Stefan let her go and looked towards Bonnie. "You're up for some Pizza?" he asked and she rolled her eyes in response.

"You men can all eat like pigs and never gain any weight. So unfair," the dark haired woman grumbled, waving at Caroline. "See ya tomorrow, Care!" she added as they walked off and Caroline only shouted "And don't even think about having Sampson following me!" after their retreating forms.

* * *

Outside the studio a car was waiting for Caroline, driving her back to her loft. Taking a few minutes to look around now that she was alone, she soon realized she and Stefan did not seem to actually live together, yet his stuff was all over her place. There was a second toothbrush and some clothes, as well as food Caroline would never buy for herself. Sitting down in front of a huge computer (seriously, who needed a screen _that_ big?!), she again googled Klaus. Finding his Wikipedia page, she started to realize how different his life had gone once she had left him. After some unsuccessful attempts at art, he had taken up co- ownership of his father's company together with Elijah, who was apparently married to a woman named Katherine. The couple was expecting their first child. Klaus, however, seemed to prefer the bachelor lifestyle and Caroline frowned at a nearly bottomless list of female names grazing his dating information. Apparently, Klaus had slept with every short skirt and anorexic model from this side of the world to the other.

Leaning back in her chair, Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. Did she really want to meet this version of him?

She sighed and entered 'Klaus Mikaelson painting' into the search bar. Soon she was staring at a collection of darkly coloured indistinct paintings she had never seen before. No wonder his art career had ended before it could start: these paintings looked like they belonged on the walls of some occult group of Satanists. Caroline shuddered. This was not right. She needed to talk to Klaus. Maybe he knew what was happening to them.

She searched for the address of the Mikaelson Cooperation's headquarters, realising with relief that they had expanded to L.A., with Klaus as the preliminary head of departments there. After hurriedly writing the address down, Caroline searched her closet for something appropriate to wear, before deciding to go casual, disguising herself with a brimmed hat and sunglasses.

* * *

It took about half and hour for Caroline to reach the massive building of Klaus' company and another twenty minutes to reach the 23rd floor where Klaus' office was. After passing through several security checks, one of which she merely got through because a security guy recognized her as someone famous, she was now standing in a polished elevator, and nervously stared at her reflection on the silver walls. The elevator music was annoyingly swingy, and Caroline remembered an argument she and Klaus once had about these kind of songs. He loved them, she had called them fit for an elevator. The irony would have been exquisite if she hadn't been so annoyed.

When the doors pinged open, she took a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator. The room was huge and very clean, the use of colours subtle and discreet. Caroline at once hated it.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" a female voice pierced the silence of the room, and Caroline turned towards it. A bland looking blond was staring at her from an oversized desk and Caroline walked towards her with determined steps, plastering a smile on to her face.

"Good afternoon," she started, while the blond still eyed her suspiciously, "I'm here to see Kl-, uhm, Niklaus Mikaelson."

The woman wrinkled her nose and typed something into her computer.

"There are no meetings scheduled right now. Do you have an appointment?" she asked, her voice a bit snarkier than Caroline would have preferred.

She shot the woman a less friendly look. "Unfortunately, I do not have an appointment, but…"

Before she could finish her sentence the secretary interjected her: "Mr. Mikaelson doesn't have time for anybody without an appointment and he is not interested in any… company at the moment."

It took Caroline a second to realise what the girl meant and she oppressed a gasp at the innuendo of her being an escort or something of the sort.

"Camille, is it?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet as her finger traced a golden name plate on the table. Taking of her glasses, Caroline stared down at the other woman. For a moment she actually regretted ever complaining about Hayley as Klaus' secretary.

As Camille realized who was standing in front of her, her mouth fell open and Caroline could not help the content smile that appeared on her own lips as she continued: "I believe telling him Caroline Forbes is here to see him might suffice."

The blonde's eyes grew even bigger, and it took her a moment before she finally lifted the intercom and dialled a number.

Caroline could not hear Klaus' voice as he answered, but her heart started racing nonetheless.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but Caroline Forbes is here to see you," the secretary mumbled and from her face Caroline could see that a stunned silence followed this information.

Time seemed to stand still, when Camille a few times stammered "Yes" and "No" and finally muttered, "Alright, I'll send her through." Caroline released a deep breath she had not realized she was holding.

"Just through that door and the one behind it," the blonde motioned and Caroline could not help but notice a bitter look on the other woman's face as she did so.

"Thank you," Caroline told her nevertheless, before walking towards the door.

* * *

The little room between the two doors seemed like a sanctuary to Caroline. For a moment she caught her breath after closing the door between Camille and herself, before straightening up again. She carefully watched the second door, behind which Klaus was waiting. One more look in her compact mirror and she took the last steps, knocking on it. From inside, she heard Klaus' voice booming "Come in" and it was all she could do to keep her knees from going weak.

Slowly, she opened the door and walked inside his office. It was huge, with windowed walls on one side and walls hung with paintings on the other. For a moment she took it all in before finally meeting his gaze, as he was standing behind his desk, obviously staring at her. She flushed, but neither of them broke the silence for some time.

"Hello, Nik," she smiled, but her voice was fainter than she would have liked. He continued to stare at her like she was a mirage and she swallowed before continuing to speak.

"You look good," she stated, "your hair is different."

That seemed to rouse him from his stupor and he shifted, finally tearing his eyes from her face.

"Caroline," he murmured, his voice not as harsh as she remembered from the last night, but not as velvety as she knew it could be. "I thought Camille was joking. What are you doing here?" he asked, and she took some more steps forward.

"Klaus, I have," she paused for a second and gulped. She had sneaked away from Stefan, taken nearly an hour to get to him, to tell him… what? How could she explain what had happened to her if he did not remember the last six years of them together?

Again, she felt his gaze on her and felt colour rising in her cheeks.

"I mean…" she started again, again failing to find the right words.

"Are you alright, love?" he inquired and the use of her pet name made her heart flutter.

"When did we last see each other, Klaus?" she asked him and he frowned.

"Don't tell me you forgot your grand exit from our home and the way you looked back at me at the airport, hearing me call out your name but boarding the plane anyway, Caroline," he recounted, a bitter chuckle inherent in his voice.

"In all honesty, it was well staged. That was probably the first time I actually believed you might be able to become an actress," he went on, his voice hard.

Caroline stared at him, and felt a sting in her chest at his harsh words. As she did not answer, he felt compelled to continue: "But look at you now: Little Miss Forbes from Mystic Falls, the big TV star! How far we've come!"

For a moment, this bitter side of him took her breath away. She felt dizzy and tears pricked her eyes.

"Klaus," she started weakly, but he interrupted her.

"How rude of me. Don't you want to sit down? Can I offer you something? A drink? Another piece of my soul you can crush?"

He had talked himself into a rage, she realized. She knew this habit of his, knew he was quick to become furious, but also quick to calm down again- if he cared for the person he was talking to.

He turned around and walked towards the windows, staring outside.

"What do you want, Caroline? Or are you just here to bring back those lovely memories of me returning to _our_ place on my own?"

For a second, Caroline wanted to run, but she just gripped the back of a chair and made herself sit down in it.

Calming her breathing, she looked at his back, before shifting her gaze to her hands.

"Yesterday," she started, her small voice echoing in the quiet room, "we were still together. We were together and rather happy, but then we fought and I left and this morning I woke up in a completely different life!"

He did not turn around, but chuckled.

"Yesterday," he mused. "What a nice metaphor for six years of not speaking to each other."

"No!" she interjected, the urgency in her voice making him look over his shoulder. "I mean it, Klaus! It was actually _yesterday_! It was a different life. One where I did not leave six years ago and you were a painter and I was a nobody, but we were together and I don't know how it happened but now I'm here and this… this isn't right!" she rambled, jumping up again.

Klaus turned around and watched her again, cautiously, searching her face.

"Caroline, please calm down," he told her, and she sat down again as he calmly motioned her to do so.

"Now tell me, love. Did you take any drugs?"

She frowned at him. "No!"

"Did you drink too much?"

"Klaus…"

"Maybe your workload is too high…" he started again and she waved him off.

"You think I'm crazy!" she told him, getting to her feet. "I don't take drugs, I'm not an alcoholic and I sure as hell did not dream this, Klaus! It happened. And I will find a way back to my old life, with or without your help!" she shouted angrily.

Caroline noticed how he took a step back, but soon regained his stance.

"I don't know what's happening to you, Caroline, but we haven't seen each other in six years. We did not speak; we did not exchange Christmas Cards. And I'm sure as hell no painter, just as much as you are not a nobody anymore."

She sighed audibly, stroking a lock of her hair behind her ear, looking at him.

"Are you happy, Klaus?" she asked him quietly, but he did not answer.

Slowly walking around the table she stood directly in front of him, and she had to control herself not to stand on her toes and press a soft kiss to his lips.

He looked into her eyes and she felt him go more rigid.

"Nik," she asked again, "are you happy?"

He swallowed and nodded. "As happy as one in my position could be," he told her, but he did not smile and his words did not hold any emotion.

For a fleeting moment, she laid her hand on his chest and felt his beating heart under her fingers.

"Yesterday you were happier," she stated, before turning around and walking towards the door.

"I'll find a way back!" she told him. "Bye for now, Klaus."

As she left the room, Klaus again stared at her retreating form. It seemed that was all she had left him capable of.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'm sorry I'm not updating that fast, but I'm in the midst of finishing my university studies. My next exam is on Wednesday, the last in less than a month. After that, I'm free to update/ finish my stories - hurray!**

 **So bear with me until then, please! :)  
Please R&R!**

 **Thanks and HUGS**

 **Ria**


End file.
